The New Iskul Bukol on IBC-13
February 10, 2018 Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) It’s trio out, solo in for the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol starting tonight on IBC-13. (Photo courtesy of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) A new look and a new era awaits IBC-13’s top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol into a solo-starrer. Gone is the long-standing triumvirate roles of the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit as the trio of the sitcom. Instead, the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano retained the role and became the only lead star as the lead protagonist and the first solo-starrer role as the current era of the curiculum-based sitcom with a revamped look, a new cast members, a new set of characters and a new batch of high school classmates. As the history of Philippine entertainment industry to improve and enhance her acting skills from her acting workshop session, Joyce’s role in the sitcom continued to similar to the teenage Anne Curtis in the late 90s to an early 2000s and the role of Nikki Grace-Lim (played by Janella Salvador) in the former daytime hit teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona and Patrick Destura continued as the main cast, and Basti Gonzales became the sitcom's main cast. Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Andres Muhlach, Angelica Marañon, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa and Robby Mananquil became the main casts of the sitcom. The format and rebirth of Iskul Bukol changed from the Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ) trio as the Wanbol University era in the late 70s and 80s to the Joyce, Keith and Raisa trio as the Diliman High School era in 2017 and revamped into the Joyce Abestano-starrer as the Diliman High School era in 2018. This means that the legendary Iskul Bukol will adpot the solo format of the teenager-starred teleseryes as lead stars (e.g. Janice de Belen’s Flordeluna and the late Julie Vega’s Anna Liza), as well as Coco Martin-starrer FPJ's Ang Probinsyano as a lead star and continue to be setting in the public high school Diliman High School. As the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr, and based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), the curriculum-based sitcom will focus on the academic adventures of Joyce Escalera, a cute and sassy high school girl as high school student of the public high school Diliman High School. As part of this very special guest of the sitcom every Saturday for the recurriing episode, Iskul Bukol will also be joined by a selection of young adult and mature stars from IBC Talent Center as a special guests, with each one portraying a selected college student of the fictional Wanbol University appeal to the young adult audience, which appeared to Diliman High School for the recurring episode of the curriculum-based sitcom where the young adult generation of Wanbol students meets its high school students at Diliman High School. Earlier this week, following the month-long 1st anniversary of the curriculum-based sitcom, IBC-13 and Secarats that Andrea Brillantes would be introduuced and added to the cast of the sitcom. In Iskul Bukol, Andrea plays the role of Andrea Garcia. Andrea is a new transfer classmate at Diliman High School who always copies homeworks from Joyce (Abestano) and Patrick (Destura). She is also an accomplice to Joyce's comedic pranks and Basti's girlfriend (Gonzales). With the addition of Andrea Brillantes to Iskul Bukol, a very interesting subplot develops. Former Annaliza lead star Andrea and her co-stars Mianne and Sajj now find themselves on the opposite side of the fence. The newly-reformatted Iskul Bukol remains one of the longest-running and most successful sitcoms in Philippine television which has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners, and was one of only several changes instituted by IBC-13 as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television with a new slogan Trese ng Bayan and preparation for its upcoming 58th anniversary. The curriculum-based format for Iskul Bukol is a result of the best and the brightest high school students in order to target a young audience. While older viewers may still be loyal to the sitcom like moms and dads, the curriculum-based sitcom is also attracting the institutionalization of all-female high school teachers to develop the conceptual understanding and critical thinking, making their viewing experience both fun and educational. In addition, the emergence of the curriculum-based educational TV channel Knowledge Channel, PTV-4’s re-runs of the telecourse CONSTEL (Continuing Studies via Television) series (Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English) and RPN-9’s re-runs of the Eskwela ng Bayan series (Karen's World, Solved, Why? and Alikabok) as the curriculum-based educational programs for the K-12 curriculum in both public and private schools made a dominance that Iskul Bukol needed a makeover in order to discover a huge part of Abestano’s life. It also made popularity that Joyce doing the learners and lessons in her career, making her mark in the industry. Already one of IBC-13’s top-rated programs every Saturday night, Iskul Bukol will showcase the role of Joyce in her comedic skills as she shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of a father and high school varsity player. Iskul Bukol airs every Saturday in a new timeslot at 7:45 p.m. after the premiere of the Jeric Raval-starrer action-packed sitcom Bida si Raval on IBC-13.